


To the sky i go

by kplex12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: I like it here it's, warm and quiet.





	To the sky i go

_His name was Lee Chan but some people knew by his stage name dino, he was the youngest member of the group seventeen._

There chan stood on the rooftop of pledis entertainment looking out into the view. If you looked at chan closely you could see chan's pale skin unkept hair the dark circles under his eyes as he hadn't slept for days.

There was a secret that chan had been kept from the members for the past few months the staff had been physically and verbally abusing chan. When the others weren't around; not only that but their manager had started to violate and sexually abuse chan he threatened to do something to one of them, members, if he told.

So, chan had kept his mouth just not wanting to but any of the members in harms way because of him. As this went no one in seventeen notice the pain that chan was receiving, but chan did blame them he didn't want to burden them with his problems.

Chan looked out at the view for a few more seconds before he closed his eyes then let himself fall off the roof as he fell all the pain and suffering he endured vanished. As if it never happened while falling chan started to picture him and his hyungs a smile came to his face.

Goodbye Joshua hyung, Jun hyung, Sooyoung hyung, Wonwoo hyung, Jeonghan, and Jihoon hyung, Seokmin hyung, Seungkwan, Vernon and Sungcheol hyung, Mingyu hyung and last but never list Minghao hyung.

Chan thought before falling into complete silence and darkness he heard someone say something but couldn't make out what the said.

  
Now here chan lays in a meadow were chan shall stay for ever.

 _" I like it here its nice , warm and quiet_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys think.   
> If you have any questions about the young can ask me on my Twitter. 
> 
> My name is kplex12 
> 
> Till next time bye<3


End file.
